1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to transmission routing in dynamic networks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Dynamic networks (e.g., such as a Mobile Ad hoc NETwork (MANET) or a Delay (or Disruption) Tolerant Network (DTN)) are networks in which the network topology may change over time. For example, in a dynamic network, nodes within the network may come and go and the configuration of nodes may change at any time. Such dynamic networks are commonly utilized in military, disaster recovery, and emergency response type situations.
MANETs are self-configuring dynamic networks in which each node within the network is free to move independently and thus each nodes links to other devices may change frequently. Each node in a MANET is capable of routing information on behalf of other nodes. Nodes within a MANET typically transmit data over defined end-to-end contemporaneous paths.
DTNs are similar to MANETs in that the nodes within a DTN are also able to route information on behalf of other nodes. However, in a DTN, transmission of data via end-to-end contemporaneous paths is the exception rather than the rule. For example, common DTNs typically employ store-and-forward mechanisms where a node may queue packets until a forwarding opportunity arises. As a result of the store-and-forward mechanisms, it is typically acceptable in a DTN for the transmission of data to be delayed.